Lady Meowford
Lady Meowford the Pretty Kitty is an uncommon Moshling in the Kitties set. They are a white cat with a heart marking and a purple dress. Lady Meowford is annoyingly smart and has soprano singing voices. Combination Biography Frightfully sweet but a bit annoying, these cute Moshlings are always right about everything. Well okay, there once was a time when a Pretty Kitty thought it was wrong, but it turned out to be right all along. Snooty but impossibly charming, Pretties are very musical and have incredibly high-pitched singing voices. They also speak several languages, are very good skiers, fabulous lacrosse players and know everything about everything. I usually have to wear a tie and dinner jacket to get anywhere near one, and even then I can only speak when spoken to. Mini Bio Pretty Kitties are frightfully sweet but a bit annoying. That's because these cute Moshlings are always right about everything. Well, okay, there once was a time when a Pretty Kitty thought it was wrong, but it turned out to be right all along. Slightly snooty but impossibly charming, Pretty Kitties are very musical and have incredibly high-pitched singing voices. Character Encyclopedia Main Oh, it's hard being PURRfect all the time, but Pretty Kitties like Lady Meowford are annoyingly right about everything. From way up in the High and Mighty Mountains, these fluffy felines like to look down their cute, snooty little noses at the common hairballs in the city below. Clever kitties It's just as well that Pretty Kitties are fantastically charming because no monster likes a know-it-all. The fact is, Lady Meowford and her feline friends can do anything they turn their paws to, from skiing and lacrosse, to mastering multiple monster languages! Musical maestros These sophisticated snooties love classical music. They're also talented musicians themselves. You might hear their high-pitched singing echoing throughout the mountains. Data File Moshling type: Kitties Species: Pretty Kitty Habitat: High and Mighty Mountains Kittie chums: Gingersnap, Purdy, Waldo Notes * Large head to hold all that knowledge. * Large eyes with extra-long eyelashes. Cute! * Sophisticated, stylish dress. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Pretty Kitties are frightfully sweet but a bit annoying. They are also always right. About everything. They live their superior lives way up in the High and Mighty Mountains, as everywhere else is beneath them. Being so pretty, sweet and clever, these Moshlings can sometimes come across as a bit snooty. They love classical music and have incredibly high-pitched singing voices. They are also fluent in loads of languages, ski like Olympic champions, and are excellent lacrosse players. When they're not skiing or chatting to foreign dignitaries, Pretty Kitties relax by dipping into a box of toffee-nosed plums. Moshipedia Pretty Kitties are frightfully sweet, but a bit annoying. That's because they are always right about everything. Well OK, there was one time when a Pretty Kitty thought it was wrong, but it turned out to be right all along. Slightly snooty, but impossibly charming, Pretty Kitties are very musical and have incredibly high-pitched singing voices. They can also speak several languages, are very good skiers, fabulous lacrosse players and know everything about everything. Habitat Pretty Kitties live way up in the High and Mighty Mountains. Traits Personality Snippy, sophisticated, snooty. Likes Classical music and toffee nosed plums. Dislikes Balls of string and kebabs. Trivia *In canon, Lady Meowford and Mr. Meowford are related. They are father and daughter. *Their figurine's tail isn't connected to their body; this is to help support them in standing. Gallery In-Game Animations Lady Meowford animation.gif Lady Meowford animation 2.gif Lady Meowford animation 3.gif Lady Meowford animation 4.gif Lady Meowford 1.png Lady Meowford 10.png Lady Meowford 5.png Other Cuddly Lady Meowford.png|Cuddly Lady Meowford Mystery Box lady meowford.png|Mystery Box Mystery Box lady meowford 2.png|Open Merchandise Figures Lady Meowford figure normal.jpg Lady Meowford figure glitter purple.jpg Lady Meowford figure glitter orange.png Lady Meowford figure gold.png Lady Meowford figure voodoo blue.png Lady Meowford figure scream green.png Lady Meowford figure ghost white.png Lady Meowford figure pumpkin orange.png Lady Meowford figure frostbite blue.png Lady Meowford figure christmas tree green.png Lady Meowford figure bauble red.png Lady Meowford figure candyfloss.png Collector card s1 lady meowford.png Lady Meowford figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Lady Meowford series 1.png TC Lady Meowford series 2.png TC Lady Meowford series 3.png Other riddle_mystery_moshling_lm.jpg Lady Meowford light buddy.png Baby Lady Meowford.png|Baby Lady Meowford Top trump green Lady Meowford.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps LadyMeowfordWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Kitties Category:Uncommon Moshlings